This application claims the priority of German Patent Document 199 42 275.3, filed Sep. 4, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a support of an internal combustion engine which is constructed for guiding an operating medium of the engine.
A supporting arm for an internal combustion engine is known from German Patent Document DE 33 41 119 C1 and is attached to the exhaust gas turbo charger. The support arm, which is supported at a crankcase of the internal combustion engine, comprises a device for de-foaming and degassing the lubricating oil leaving the exhaust gas turbo charger. The device is provided with a chamber, which is integrated in the support arm and connected over a pipeline with the exhaust gas turbo charger.
It is an object of the invention to provide a support for an internal combustion engine which, when accommodating an accessory efficiently, can be fitted advantageously to the internal combustion engine and, at the same time, acts as a guiding organ for an operating medium.
Pursuant to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing a support for an accessory of an internal combustion engine, which is constructed for guiding an operating medium of the internal combustion engine, wherein the support, is adapted to accommodate a plurality of several accessories, and is connected with a housing of the internal combustion engine, said support being constructed for guiding cooling liquid from a cylinder housing to a radiator for said cooling liquid.
Further advantageous features of preferred embodiments of the invention are described herein and in the claims.
The advantages mainly achieved with the invention are that the support, on the one hand, accommodates and holds in position several accessories, such as the generator, the air conditioning compressor, the power steering pump, etc. and, on the other hand, passes cooling fluid in a clear manner over a partial region between the cylinder housing and a radiator. At the same time, the support can be mounted at the internal combustion engine having opposite rows of cylinders. This makes the installation of the support particularly advantageous in a motor vehicle, especially in a passenger car. The support can be constructed as a casting and optimized with proven means with respect to weight and production costs.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.